The image quality of many video sources is low and not subjectively sharp. This can be the result of various factors, such as poor initial recording, video compression low-pass filtering, and/or other post processing. In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for enhancing the image quality of video. One or more filters may be used to filter a received video signal to generate a vertical filtered output, a horizontal filtered output and a diagonal filtered output. One or more amplification components may be used to apply separate gains to each of the vertical, horizontal and diagonal filtered outputs to generate a vertical enhancement signal, a horizontal enhancement signal and a diagonal enhancement signal. One or more summation components may be used to combine the vertical, horizontal and diagonal enhancement signals with the video signal to generate an enhanced video signal.